


You Are-and Will be-My Queen

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (dont actually fight me, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Loki is experiencing emotions, Love Confessions, Sigyn is a Disney Princess, another teaser, fite me if you disagree, he misses her, we can have different opinions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: “Lavender's Blue, dilly, dilly. Lavender's Green. When I am King, dilly, dilly. You will be Queen."Loki tries to concentrate on why he has been having memories of his wife until he hears something that makes him rush to find the source of the noise.





	You Are-and Will be-My Queen

_She was a blur in the crowd of dancers in the ballroom of the castle, but he noticed her right away since Thor had been dancing with her for a short while._

_She looked all wrong, being next to him as they danced. So small, and gentle, with those brute like hands holding her own softer ones._

_It was a ball for Thor’s birthday, and every expense was used, and Loki was dressed in his usual attire. Dark leathers with green silks, gold bracers,_ and _finishing buttons. His head absents from his horned helmet, and he was far too interested in the woman who danced with his brother at this very moment._

The she _in question was a girl from Vanaheim, that was all he had known at the beginning, and that was all he had cared about. He knew that she was traveling with her mother and sister, and they had ended up at the palace and had been there for weeks to be part of the celebration of Thor's birthday. In that time though, he learned her name. Her name was Sigyn._

 _He had seen her several times in the castle alone already, always being able to sneakily watch her as she practiced her singing, from just a few notes, he felt as if he was_ ensnared by _a Siren. A Siren of complete purity, and devotion._

_He had accidentally interrupted her at least a dozen times and was able to talk to her for a short time a crossed their balcony ledges, or from the courtyard. Then after that, it became casual, he had actually been able to practice dancing with her until her mother came in to usher her away. He knew why, Sigyn was to be married off, someone of her mothers choice. And he was a Prince, yes._

_But not the firstborn._

_But after that, the encounters became...more intimate. She would hug him and kissed his cheek. And he had started to feel something odd like his heart would burst from his chest whenever he was near her. He hadn't known the feeling at the time, but this feeling made him crave being in her presence. And so he was persistent now, almost thirsty to see her, starved from not being able to talk to her. He felt like, sometimes, if he was withheld from her, he wouldn’t be able to make it through the day._   
_He watched as she danced, singing along with the music and the singer already doing the number, and to his brother. He would hate to admit this, but his blood boiled watching them dance together. He wanted to be the one dancing with her, it should not be his brother._

_He also had to roll his eyes, the song his brother had chosen was not..fitting for such a gentle creature, and even though she sang it well, she seemed tired of it already. But besides those little ques of fatigue, he also noticed something else._

_She was staring at him, and she was stunning._   
_Every opportunity she had, she would look to him, with the same look that his eyes most likely had. A look of pure and intense longing. It made his own intensify, and it took everything in him to not go and swoop her away from Thor._

_He tried to notice something else about the party as she danced with his brother, less his blood would continue to boil. But his gaze would always return to her. Such as, how her golden hair cascaded down her back, only pulled back to gently frame her face. Her cheeks rosy and kind with her adoring smile, and in a lovely blue gown that seemed to constantly flow with her movements. He wondered if it was enchanted because, for a moment, it looked like a river that swirled around her. He didn’t even notice he was walking to the front of the crowd as the dance ended, and she simply stepped back from Thor, and her hazel eyes gazed at him._

_He had instantly stolen her from him, even before his brother could even say something to him. And he was smiling as he spun her around._

_”Ah, hello fair lady.” He took her hand and kissed it. “May I have the pleasure?” He gestured to the dance floor._

_Sigyn bit her bottom_ _lip but nodded. “If I collapse from all this dancing, you must carry me.” She teased him, and the next song began._

_”Will you be as so kind, to sing for me as well?” She shook her head, a sigh of exasperation left her lips. “Honestly, full of demands?” He chuckled at her, a gleam of mischief in his eyes as she tried not to laugh. “I suppose one song more won’t hurt me.”_

_ “Lavenders blue, dilly dilly. Lavenders green. When I am king, dilly dilly. You shall be queen.”  _

_The song was so much softer, so much more intimate than the previous one. Their dance was slow, and he held her close. Changing the dance to a waltz then what the previous folk dancing had been. And the God of Mischief did not miss the very light blush that formed on the young woman’s cheeks as he held her so._

_ “Who told you so? Dilly, dilly. Who told you so? T’was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so.”    
_

_Some had stopped dancing to listen to the softer melody, and to watch their prince dance with the young woman he had chosen. She would have frozen in her place if she had noticed, but she was far too_ _enthralled with the emerald eyes of the prince that held her in his arms and spun her around the room in a waltz with the few dancers that were left._  


_ ”Lavender’s green, dilly dilly. Lavender’s blue. If you love me, dilly, dilly. I will love you.”  _

_They were a sight to all, and he could see from the corner of his eye whenever he spun with Sigyn, that his mother watched them. She looked like she had tears in her eyes, and one of her hands were on her heart._   
_And Sigyn could see her own, disproving in a corner of the room with her sister, an enchantress, and her mothers supposed successer, Amora, looked just as sour as their mother did. They were whispering, and her sister, who was dressed entirely in gold, huffed and left the room without a thought. She wondered very briefly, why she was so upset. It was..just a dance, wasn’t it?_

_ “I love to dance, dilly, dilly. I love to sing. When I am Queen, dilly, dilly. You will be my king.”  _

_He couldn’t stop smiling at her and quite honestly felt like a fool for having such a grin. But because of it, it made her smile as well. She enjoyed his company immensity and tried as often as possible to find him so she could talk to him while her family could stay in the grand halls of the castle. She had begun to be charmed by him, and out of fear of displeasing her mother, she feared she loved him._

_The reason she fears it is because her mother has found her a suitor, but she didn’t want anyone else. She wanted him._

_ “Who told you so? Dilly, dilly. Who told you so? I told myself, dilly, dilly. I told me so.”  _

_And like that, the dance was over, and they had stopped dancing, but he did not let her go. Their noses were a heartbeat away from brushing against one another, she could feel his breath on her lips from his mouth, and he stroked her cheek._

_**“When I am king, dilly dilly. You shall be my Queen.”** He whispered to her softly, changing just a slight part of the song. Her face was now almost burning with how fiercely she blushed, and he smiled at her._

_”My darling Sigyn, I have a confession, and I do not know how to state it in words..so I shall show it to you.”_

_“Loki..?” She asked, but he stopped her by tipping her over, causing her to yelp in surprise._

_His hand was still on her hip, keeping her in place, only able to look him in the eyes, unsure of what to do. And quickly, he gave her a deep and chaste kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and he did not care of the mutters, and cries of happiness from the crowd behind him. Or even the groans of anguish and anger._

_But as soon as he lifted her up, she giggled at him._   
_”Why are you laughing?” He asked, cocking his head, smiling down at her. "Does my love for you, truly make you laugh?" He was being cheeky, and she shook her head,_

_“No?"_

  
_”You love me...” She sighed softly, tracing his bottom lip with her index finger. “And...I lo-” But she froze on the spot. Her mother was rushing to her, and before he could even do anything about it, she was yanked off._   
**”Sigyn!”**

**__\--_ _ **

He awoke with a start, his heart aching in his chest at the memory. He looked at the ceiling of his bedchamber and cursed. Ever since he had landed on Sakaar, he would have never-ending dreams of her. He could not stop thinking about her, and he wondered why in the nine realms was he having these dreams of her? Why all of these memories?

Was it because of the vision of her he had? Where had he been dancing with her in the party room a few nights ago?

He remembered that vision of her had been whisked away by the Game Masters faithful guard, Topaz. She had tears in her eyes, fighting and fussing, reaching for Loki and said his name. But then everything went black, and he woke up in his rooms the next morning, with an intense headache.

 He rubbed his forehead but suddenly perked up as he heard something.

 _ _“-T’was my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so…”  
__ The voice was soft and gentle, and it sang a song he knew too well, and he practically burst through his doors after having dressed quickly, looking frazzled as he listened to the echoing voice through the halls of the tower. He followed it to a set of doors, he pressed his head against one of the doors, trying to make out if there was movement in the room. But he ended up springing backward as the door opened from him touching them, and was standing in awe.

Golden hair was the first thing that greeted his weary eyes, and a figure he had yearned for. She was sitting down at a vanity, looking in her lap. Most likely playing with her fingers, or twiddling around with a hem of her white nightgown, and she had been crying. From his viewpoint, he saw the tears slide down her cheek still.   
He stepped forward, and closed the door behind him, causing her to instantly look up, only seeing his back for a moment before his face. And she was up, turning around to meet him. A lump formed in his throat, and she all but ran to him.

**_“Loki!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used was from the live action Cinderella from 2015, called "Lavenders Blue(Dilly, Dilly)"  
> It fit this too much for it not to be in it, and I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think, and if you would be interested in having a series like this.  
> 


End file.
